


The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

by China_Rose



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how some days just don’t turn out how you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

**Title:** The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday  


 **A/N 1:** I know I said I wouldn’t write in a new fandom but this was stuck in my head and I had to get it out. If I didn’t write this I wouldn’t be writing anything. Unfortunately I’ve discovered these guys are pushy. Right!!!! Like I need another demanding set of characters to write about *beats head against wall.*  
 **A/N 2:** Hickam Air Force Base is a military base located approximately 20 minutes’ drive time from Honolulu. Hickam shares runways and taxiways with Honolulu International Airport.  
 **A/N 3:** The Part 1 title is from the _The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)_ written by Rudy Clark and recorded by Betty Everett 1964.  
 **A/N 4:** The Part 2 title is a saying referring to not stirring up trouble unnecessarily  
 **A/N 5:** The Part 3 title is a quote from the 1990 movie _Navy SEALs_  
 **A/N 6:** The Part 4 title is a quote from politician James Baker at the 1996 Republican Convention on foreign policy.  
 **A/N 7:** The Epilogue title is a SEAL motto/quote but it is also often attributed to other military forces as well.

 **Beta:** My thanks to Thoks for editing this. I write, the beta edits, I fix; it’s simple and effective *gg*. My thanks also to Thok Jr for the humorous inputs. Half these stories are born out of coffee and giggles which makes for a lot of fun stories. Lastly any lingering mistakes are mine, so don’t shoot the beta okay. *gg*  
 **Comments and Reviews:** Always welcome.  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. It is from my imagination and written for a laugh and is in no way meant to harm any person or persons. I have made no money from this; I just wanted to have a little fun.

*******************************************

 **Part 1** \- It's in His Kiss

Steve’s text message had come out of the blue. The team had just wrapped up a particularly nasty case and it was one of those times when they couldn’t save everyone. Steve had taken it badly and wanted some alone time; Danny on the other hand always felt that in times like this it was better to sit down, have a beer or two and just hang with someone else who knew your pain. 

However, McGarrett wasn’t that sort of person, nor was he a cop. He was a solitary warrior and he tended to internalize everything. So Danny had watched his boss, partner and friend all but fly out of their office and head home, probably to stew over every detail of the case to see if and where they had stuffed up. He accepted that Steve did things differently and that it was his choice to be alone but that didn’t mean he agreed with it. He simply respected the decision.

So Danny had let him go, mildly unhappy that his friend was feeling so low and got on with his report. That was until he received the text from Steve. It read: _I don’t know what to do. It’s over. No time for goodbyes. Thanks for the memories. It’s been great but I can’t do this anymore. Catch you on the flip side._

All attempts to call Steve had met with silence so Danny drove at breakneck speed to Steve’s house hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Steve had always been too tightly wound in Danny’s opinion and now the guy had sprung apart and was teetering on the edge of…what…suicide? It was unimaginable and yet the text seemed to indicate that it was a distinct possibility. 

Hell of course it was possible. Recently they had chased down a former SEAL that had become psychotic after his experiences overseas and everyone, okay everyone except Steve, had thought the guy had killed his wife, which he hadn’t, but they hadn’t known that at the time. Anyway, the point is the guy had been edgy like Steve and then he lost it big time. So maybe Steve had too but Danny was determined to be there for him unless of course he was already too late.

He burst through the door of Steve’s house and skidded to a halt in the living room as he was confronted with a very alive but agitated ex-SEAL who was pacing back and forth and muttering to himself about lost love and missed opportunities.

“Steve? STEVEN!” shouted Danny, as his friend seemed oblivious to his presence.

Steve turned and stared at the intruder. “What are you doing here?”

Danny held up his phone and shook it. “The text…your text.”

A look of confusion clouded Steve’s face.

“Where’s your phone?”

“I don’t know. I threw it somewhere,” he mumbled as he looked around the room for his cell. “So why are you here?” Steve asked, clearly puzzled by the appearance of his friend in his living room.

“Oh I don’t know because someone sent me this text,” Danny explained as he opened the message and read it back to his partner.

The look on Steve’s face changed from confusion to panic to outright misery in a heartbeat.

“I sent that to you?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong?”

“I thought I sent it to Cat.” He groaned as he flopped in a chair and threw his head on the table.

Danny’s eyebrows shot up. It’s not that he didn’t like Catherine. She was great. Perfect in fact, but it just meant that when she was in port Steve was occupied with her and Danny preferred Steve occupied with him not US Navy’s most proficient intelligence officer.

“You’re breaking up with her?” He tried to keep the hope out of his voice.

“No!”

 _Then why the text,_ he wondered. “I thought you two had a great relationship.”

“So did I,” came the muffled response from the distraught man.

“Okay. So you mind telling me what the hell’s goin’ on since I get a text that sounds like you’re contemplating walking the plank and now you’re telling me you sent the message to me by mistake?”

“The _Enterprise_ sailed,” Steve moaned.

“Well thank you Mr Sulu but I still don’t get it.”

Danny was sort of pissed that he had asked for some sort of explanation because after twenty minutes of Steve ranting about ‘woe is me’ and with no end in sight to the situation, Danny ordered a pizza, grabbed two beers from the icebox and settled down to watch the Steve show. 

“I don’t understand it.” Steve muttered. “I thought I was a good lover and an attentive boyfriend. I have a steady job, a home and I exercise regularly. I cook, clean, speak numerous languages and can kill in a dozen different ways. Tell me what’s not to like?”

Danny opened his mouth to speak but Steve was on a roll and cut him off. “It’s not enough she said. She wants more. MORE what? A commitment, a ring, kids? What does more mean Danny?”

“I’d have your kids,” Danny replied as he took a swig of beer.

Steve felt justified by his partner’s affirmation. “See you agree I’m a catch.” 

“Maybe you need to dial down the self-adulation pal,” Danny stated as he went to pay for the pizza.

Steve looked puzzled, “What…?” He shook his head and continued to pace even though Danny was at the front door. “She told me and I quote… It’s over. No time for goodbyes. Thanks for the memories. It’s been great but I can’t do this anymore. Catch you on the flip side”

A light bulb went on in Danny’s head as he sat down on the couch, pizza comfortably positioned on the coffee table and his beer at the ready. _So Steve’s message was ‘I don’t know what to do’ which he accidentally or subconsciously sent to me instead of his girl. Thank you god._

“Okay so you were saying to her that you don’t know what the problem is? I bet you didn’t even know there was a problem. Am I right?” He hedged trying to get into his partner’s brain.

Steve nodded his eyes wide that Danny was so perceptive.

“You two been fighting lately?” _Please be yes. Please be yes._

“Yes. No. Maybe a little more than usual,” Steve finally admitted.

“You had a big one the other day? Bigger than usual maybe? Didn’t make up or you did but neither of you were happy? Am I on the right track?”

“Yes. We had this fight and I don’t even know what it was about but we sort of made up and she left to return to the ship. I figured I would make it up to her next time she was in port,” he said with a shrug.

Danny could see it all so clearly now. “But she’s had enough and her ship sailed so it gave her an easy out. She doesn’t want to come back to more arguments. Face it pal; she’s over you. Now let me translate the text into woman speak for you. She had a good time while it lasted but she wants more and you can’t give her more. So she’ll keep the good memories and forget the shit unless of course you try to get back with her, in which case every last thing you ever did wrong will be thrown at you, so be warned. You make one wrong move and bam, she reminds you that she’s sick of your job, the lousy pay you bring home and that you don’t make her feel special anymore. Suddenly you’ve gone from the ‘one and only’ to outcast and she can’t stand your clothes, your cologne and worst of all, you. You break up and she says ‘let’s be friends’ in the same way the black widow spider says come into my lovely web and then she eats you alive. Don’t believe the bullshit. Exs are _not_ friends and next time you see her, if there is a next time, she’ll say how good your hair looks ‘now that you’ve finally got rid of that awful hair product you used to use. It was always so greasy and I hated having to wash my hands after I touched it.’ Of course she knows damn well you still use the same gel but she just had to slip it in there; always twisting the knife just a little bit more to remind you that it’s over and that she fucking hates your guts. And don’t be fooled into thinking you’ll see her as soon as her ship docks. You ain’t on her dance card anymore pal. By then she’ll either have a new guy or be looking for one and either way you’re an accessory she doesn’t need. Face it, as far as her text goes, what she is actually saying is she won’t be seeing you this side of the apocalypse because she has nothing more to say; you two are history and she has moved on. So see ya sailor.”

Danny seemed to be reliving some past horror as he stared off into the distant now that his tirade was over.

“Are we still talking about Cat because I don’t use hair products?” Steve nervously informed the ranting Danny.

Danny spun around and eyed his partner. “You don’t? Wow you have great hair.”

Steve beamed, “Thanks.”

“Now back to the main issue. Yes I’m talking about Cat. Cat is a woman and like all women they have ways to make you pay, so beware. There is so much more in that text than a handful of clichés. Oh no. You have to know what they mean because trust me; they never say what they mean. As a man you have to implicitly understand the unsaid and the subtext. So at face value you knew she had dumped you but you were blindsided by what she was really saying right?”

“Absolutely,” agreed Steve.

“Steve you do understand that it is irrevocably over? She doesn’t want you anymore. I’m so sorry pal.”

“Oh.” He replied in shock. “But Danny I just don’t understand why she was unhappy. I gave her every spare second I had and it wasn’t enough.”

“Maybe she wanted minutes,” Danny mumbled as he chowed down on the pizza. “Man this is good. Want some?”

“No.” Steve replied. “You bring that with you?” He asked suddenly pointing at the pizza.

“Nope.”

‘Oh,” Steve mulled over the answer and then returned to the topic at hand. “I like her Danno she’s perky.”

“Perky breasts,” Danny muttered between mouthfuls of food.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Danny smiled innocently.

“She’s smart and she makes me feel good.”

 _I could make you feel better. ‘Pick me. Choose me. Love me.’_ Instead he said. “Now see, you think this is all about you.”

“Damn straight it is. She dumped me. I’m entitled to feel peeved.”

“Your ego’s bruised ‘is all.”

“That’s crap. I thought we had something going here,” snapped Steve.

“Who you and me?”

“No. Uh! Yes, you and me and no, her and me.”

“I’m confused,” Danny replied. “We have something going?”

“Well yes.”

“Wow.”

“Yes! No! God I’m talking about her and me,” Steve tried to explain as he stared out the window to the beach.

Danny’s face fell. “I think I’m hurt.”

Steve turned around so quickly that he almost knocked Danny over trying to get to him. 

“Hurt? Where?” He yelled as he felt his co-worker up and down looking for anything out of the ordinary that would indicate the nature of Danny’s injury.

“My pride dumb ass,” Danny retorted. “And stop feeling me up.”

Steve lowered his hands and stepped back, an exasperated look on his face. “Danny this isn’t about you,” he scolded his friend.

“So I noticed.”

“This is about me and…” Steve trailed off.

“Cat,” Danny prompted.

“Right me and …you’re sure you’re okay because you look a little pale.”

Danny sighed, “I’m fine. Now you were saying this is about you.”

The moment, if it can be called that, passed. “Exactly, thank you for understanding. I rarely give in to these feelings but you’re my friend and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather share my despair with than you,” Steve declared.

 _Aren’t I the lucky one._ “Jeez I’m speechless you want something to drink… water, beer, hemlock?” Danny offered.

“I’m good,” Steve replied absently as he once more stared out the window.

“Yes you are,” his partner replied under his breath. “You are so fine.”

“Sorry, you say something?”

“No, no continue, please.”

“So tell me Danny since you seem to have more insight into relationships than I do, what did I do wrong?”

“Well…” he tried to speak but was cut off by Steve who was too lost in the moment to notice.

“I thought what we had was enough. It was functional, efficient and adequate,” lamented Steve.

“Functional, efficient and adequate? What the…Did you think this relationship was a sea trial or something? Pal this is a relationship. Relationships are never functional, efficient and adequate. They are full of passion and emotion, love and lust.”

Steve stared at his partner like he had two heads. He simply didn’t get it.

“Okay tell me this. Did she make your toes curl?”

“What?” Steve asked as he turned to face Danny.

“In bed? Did she make you weak in the knees, hard as nails and your toes curled up?”

“No. No. We are not having this conversation,” Steve announced as he shook his head, wagged his finger and backed away from his friend.

“Did she?” Danny asked as he advanced on Steve.

“She was good,” Steve admitted.

“But the sex wasn’t great.” Danny filled in the unsaid. “Did her toes curl when you did her?”

“She complained of a cramp in her calf once,” Steve admitted.

“Before or after?”

“During.”

“Ouch!” Danny halted his advance and arched an eyebrow. “So maybe this relationship wasn’t as great as you imagined. Maybe your job got in the way; maybe you weren’t the perfect man after all. Maybe it and you weren’t enough for her.”

“Maybe she just wasn’t flexible enough,” Steve mused.

“Okay ‘Mr I am the greatest thing since sliced bread’, news flash, all the flexibility in the world wasn’t going save this relationship. She has gone to sea on a big ship for a long while and she broke up with you in a text message. Oh please. She was an intelligence officer wasn’t she?”

“Yes but I don’t see what that’s got to do with anything.”

“You don’t huh? Well let’s think this through shall we? She probably knew how to read you like a book but she still sent you a text rather than tell you to your face that you were done. That says a lot about how much she actually cared about you.”

“She was probably pushed for time.” Steve tried to defend her but it sounded hollow even to his ears.

“You keep telling yourself that pal but mark my words, this is a done deal.”

Steve collapsed into the lounge chair. “What do I do now?”

Danny thrust a beer into his hand, “here drink.”

“I have to fix it,” Steve mumbled.

“Whoa there sailor fix what? She’s gone. That ship has sailed partner.”

“I know it left at 1600 hours. The _Enterprise_ is heading out to sea as we speak.”

“No numb nuts. The relationship is over. She’s not interested in you anymore and no amount of fixing things will make it better. Let’s face it, you said it yourself, you’re about as perfect as they come so what’s to fix. Whoever you are and whatever you do, you weren’t right for this woman. You gotta let her go.”

Steve nodded and took a long draw on his beer, “I liked her you know.”

“But you didn’t love her Steve.”

Steve shrugged, “These things take time.”

“How long you two been together?”

“Awhile,” came the defensive response.

Danny stared with pursed lips daring his partner to tell the truth.

“Fine. On and off for two years, more or less.”

“And yet you showed no sign of proposing.”

“I was waiting for the right time,” admitted Steve as if it should have been obvious in the first place.

“Really? And that was….”

“When I realized that I loved her.”

“Oh and how long were you going to wait for that epiphany?” Danny was getting fed up with Steve being such a dick.

“Well…”

“I know. These things do take time.”

“Right,” agreed Steve with a sigh. “So what do I do now?”

“Invest in plenty of lube or take cold showers,” came the blunt response.

Steve almost choked on his beer and glared at his friend.

Danny shrugged unrepentantly for his comment. “Look man. She was a great girl but you two were in a holding pattern and she got bored. You’re busy, you didn’t notice, so wham she leaves and now you are having an identity crisis. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. You will survive.”

“I am not having an identity crisis.”

“Yes you are,” Danny wisely stated.

“No way. You just don’t know me well enough.”

Really? That’s all you’ve got?” Danny confidently strode over to his friend. 

“No you don’t know me.” Although Steve sounded less sure of his comments now that Danny loomed over him, hands firmly planted on the arms of the chair.

“I know you plenty and I know what you need.”

“You do?” Steve squeaked. It never occurred to him to push Danny away.

“Yes I do.”

Without further hesitation Danny kissed him smack on the lips. It was a man’s kiss. All bristles and hungry and when he was done he stood back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he watched at his shocked partner.

Steve didn’t move. He simply stared, open mouthed at Danny. Finally he found his voice. “You kissed me.” 

“You’re incredibly observant. You know that right?”

“You kissed me!” Steve’s indignation was rising.

“We established that already,” Danny reminded him

“You…you…”

“I kissed you. I know and _I_ liked it,” Danny added as he grabbed his keys from the table.

“You’re leaving me?”

Danny arched his eyebrows surprised by the response, “I never fuck on a first date.”

“Oh.”

“And I’m not leaving you, I going home. So stop thinking about what was a doomed relationship anyway and dwell on that kiss. See you at work tomorrow partner.”

Steve raised a hesitant hand and wiggled his fingers in a poor attempt to say goodbye.

“He kissed me,” Danny heard Steve say as he closed the door.

“I sure did,” Danny replied quietly as he whistled his way to the car.

*******************************************

 **Part 2** – _Don’t Poke the Bear_

Steve McGarrett was _never_ late for work.

However, McGarrett had had a restless night. Between losing a hostage, being dumped by his girlfriend and Danny’s kiss, yesterday had been the day from hell and today was no better. He had slept in, had a flat tyre and now some idiot in the building had parked in his parking spot. Not that it had his name on it but _everyone_ knew it was his spot yet someone else was in it, which meant he had to park miles away. It was bad enough that he hadn’t had time for a shower or shave that morning and he couldn’t find clean clothes either but as he drove out of the drive he ran over a nail and bam, he had a flat. He changed the tire and drove like a bat out of hell to work and now he had to traipse the half a mile back to his office which of course made him later still. 

_I will kill the son-of-a-bitch who stole my spot,_ he thought as he counted the various and innovative methods he would use to carry out said punishment of the parking space thief.

You see Steve McGarrett was an _I eat breakfast three hundred yards from four thousand Cubans who are trained to kill me_ sort of guy. He didn’t suffer fools; generally he just eliminated them. He was a straight shooter, a level headed guy who took no prisoners, left no man behind and generally marched through life at an ardent pace. He had taken on this job to avenge his father’s murder but also to keep his beloved islands safe. He took his job seriously and he expected his team to be equally dedicated and capable and most of them were, until yesterday that is.

Yesterday he had let his guard down. Not only had he beat himself up over a less than successful outcome to their mission but he had been utterly shocked at being dumped by his girlfriend. Worse still was Danny’s kiss. No matter how many times he went over it he came to the same conclusion…he never saw it coming. It wasn’t that it was a bad kiss, quite the contrary actually but it was inappropriate and besides he didn’t kiss guys because he had an ex-girlfriend damn it! So yesterday had been pretty bad on the McGarrett horror meter and today wasn’t shaping up too well either.

He briefly wondered if living back on Hawaii was making him soft; maybe he had lost his edge but then he figured it was just one of those days and while he was down he wasn’t out. He simply needed to pull himself together and move on...preferably forward but any direction was acceptable as long as it wasn’t backwards. Mind you he found it hard to be in control of his life when his morning had started so badly especially since the flat tire meant he didn’t move anywhere at all. 

Still he tried to be upbeat as he climbed the stairs to his office. He knew that he simply needed to get his emotions in check and take command of his life and his team and get on with it. No way was he going to let extraneous interruptions from co-workers who had nothing better to do than poke the bear side track him. So with his head in the right space and his mind on the job, Steve marched into his office.

However, because of his morning mishaps, he was the last to arrive and his regained confidence was short lived as he was confronted by his team who all stared with varying emotions as he burst in to the room. 

“Morning,” he stated evenly as he strode past the three people crowded around the work table.

Kono and Chin looked at his disheveled state with raised eyebrows but Danny merely snorted. 

_So the emotionless Steve McGarrett is rattled. Good!_ Danny smugly thought.

Steve looked like hell but he tried to exude an air of ‘don’t judge a book by its cover. I am a lean, mean, fighting machine.’ However the dark circles under his eyes, yesterday’s clothes, the unshaven look and hair in desperate need of a comb spoke volumes about his state of mind and mood.

“Sleep well?” Danny asked the man as he walked passed.

“What do you think? You should know!” Snapped Steve.

Danny lifted his hands in defense and laughed. “Did you get out of bed on the wrong side sunshine?” he teased.

Chin and Kono exchanged looks that covered everything from ‘did we hear right’ to ‘what the fuck is going on between these two?’

Their looks did not go unnoticed by Steve as he tried to reign in his emotions when Danny spoke to him. He honestly thought he could face the guy but now he realised he was still out of his depth and sinking fast. Seeing Danny made him angry and hot and well confused and obviously he was showing what he thought. So while he desperately wanted to portray the ‘I am a killing machine’ persona, he looked more like a kitten that had been dragged backwards through a drain pipe and had come out looking wet and bedraggled and in serious need of a hug. 

It was more than Steve could cope with at this point in time. “My office now!” he ordered Danny as he fled to his sanctuary.

Danny shrugged at the other two and followed his flustered friend into the office.

“Shut the door,” Steve growled.

“You do realize that they can still see us and if you start shouting they will hear you too.”

“I don’t care!” Steve sounded petulant.

So Danny opened the door since Steve said he didn’t care.

“What are you doing? I said close the door.”

“You also said you didn’t care. So which is it?”

“What? Why are you doing this?” Steve sounded whiny and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“I’m doing what you said…”

“Shut the door and shut up,” he yelled as he banged his fists on the desk.

“Okay,” Danny complied and waited for the tirade to begin.

“You kissed me,” hissed Steve.

“I did.”

It was not the response Steve was expecting. He wanted denials or admissions of drunken behaviour or simply that it was all a joke. He certainly didn’t want a flat ‘I did.’ 

“Why?” He asked as if the reason might have changed from the night before.

“Because you looked like you needed a kiss. Besides your subconscious wanted me or you wouldn’t have sent me that text message.”

“I did not need a kiss and it was a genuine mistake with the text. Anyone can make a mistake.”

“You’re not anyone.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome and you so need that kiss.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.” 

“Did not…oh stop it. This is serious. You can’t kiss me.”

Danny shook his head and considered what Steve had said and then asked, “Why not.”

“Why not? Why not?” He screamed with arms flailing. “Because I’m a guy.”

“Yeah and?”

“I have an ex-girlfriend.”

“So? It’s not like you’re cheating on her then is it?” remarked Danny.

“But I’m not gay,” he whispered leaning in close to Danny.

Danny leaned closer and whispered back, “Neither am I.” 

“You’re not? Oh.” Steve straightened up. “Well okay and just so you know I don’t kiss men,” he declared with an air of finality.

“Okay. Glad we cleared that up. So did you like it?”

The question caught Steve off guard and he replied before his brain realized that Danny had hijacked the conversation, “Well…yes…it was okay.”

“Okay. Just okay?” Danny laughed as he rocked on his heels. “That was a great kiss.”

“As first kisses go…” suddenly Steve’s mind caught up with things and he blushed. “Shut up Daniel.”

“Daniel is it? I’m Daniel now. What Danny kissed you but Daniel works for you. Is that how you want to play it Steven? You liked that kiss.” Danny poked Steve’s chest. “And you didn’t push me away. In fact you responded. I bet it made you hard,” he added with a wink.

“Daniel I’m a guy. I would get hard if a flag went up a flag pole okay.”

“So I made you hard? Nice.” Danny clapped his hands in excitement. “I knew you liked that kiss.”

“Yes! No! The situation made…we are not discussing this.”

“Then why am I in here?” Danny asked knowing full well his off handed questions were destabilising his partner.

“Because….”

“Because why?” Danny prompted as he waited for Steve to come up with an answer.

“Daniel I mean it. Don’t do it again.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

“And for the record why can’t I kiss you?” Danny calmly asked.

“Because I don’t kiss guys.”

“You might want to rethink that one pal,” Danny reminded Steve.

“Enough Daniel. Keep your lips sealed okay?”

Danny nodded

“Danny I mean it.”

Danny nodded again.

“Answer me damn it.”

“You said keep my lips sealed.”

Steve sat down and began to beat his head against the desk. “Go away.”

“Whatever you want sweetheart,” and with that Danny blew him a kiss and left the office leaving Steve to have his tantrum in peace.

“Is he okay,” asked Chin. He wasn’t sure what was going on but clearly Danny was involved somehow.

“He’ll be fine,” Danny assured the other two.

“So you two slept together?” Kono blurted out.

“Cuz not cool,” Chin reminded her.

Danny laughed, “It’s okay and no we didn’t. He’s just having a tough week.”

Kono was unrepentant, “But he said you knew why he’d had a bad night.”

“Maybe you should ask him that,” Danny suggested knowing that Kono was not likely to do it right this minute which gave them all breathing space. “Look it was a tough day yesterday he took it hard. It’s natural that he’s going to have a rough couple of days.”

At that moment Steve came out of his office and stood next to Danny. “I just had a call about a body that apparently fell from an aircraft and is now on Hickam Air Force Base. Grab your gear and we’ll head out in one vehicle.”

Although he didn’t specify whose vehicle, Steve had already decided it wouldn’t be his because his car was parked closer to the mainland than his work place. 

Kono grabbed her bag and was out the door first with a “meet you in the parking lot.”

Chin was about to leave when another exchange took place between Steve and Danny, so he hung around for the show.

As Danny turned to go his arm brushed Steve’s. 

“Don’t touch me,” Steve grouched.

“I didn’t touch you,” Danny replied.

“Yes you did.”

“No I didn’t. My arm brushed yours. That’s brushing not touching. Now if I wanted to touch you I’d have done this,” and Danny proceeded to poke Steve’s chest. 

“You just poked me,” Steve’s voice went up an octave.

“Yes I did.”

“Don’t!”

“What? Don’t brush you or don’t touch you or…”

“Shut up Daniel,” Steve barked.

Danny backed away arms up in mock surrender. “I promise to not touch you, poke you, prod you or…” he hesitated just long enough for another blush to creep up Steve’s face.

“Daniel?”

“Yes Steven?”

“Get moving NOW!” He ordered in his best ‘I’m an ex-SEAL voice.’

“Let me guess you two are going to argue in the car about who is looking out of whose window next aren’t you?” Chin said with a laugh.

Danny smiled at Steve and shrugged but Steve glared at Chin. 

Chin knew the principles of fight or flight and right now he chose flight as he grabbed his things and made a hasty retreat before Steve reached out and throttled him.

“I can see this is going to be a fun day,” Chin grumbled as he hurried to tell Kono about this latest incident before the other two caught up.

Danny laughed at how ludicrous the situation had become. 

However, Steve couldn’t see the joke and bristled with anger at how he had allowed his partner to get under his skin. “I’m warning you Daniel leave me alone,” he said through gritted teeth,

“Back off,” Danny snarled. He was tired of being picked on. “I said I wouldn’t kiss you today unless you ask me to of course.”

“No way in hell,” Steve replied but he did seem to relax with Danny’s promise. “Right. Okay we’ve cleared that up. Now we have a job to do and I need to concentrate on it.”

“Instead of me you mean.”

“Danny please?” begged Steve.

“Fine I’ll leave you alone. So we cool partner?”

Steve cleared his voice and replied nonchalantly, “Nothing’s changed. We’re good.”

As they walked into the parking lot Danny called out to Chin and Kono that they would take his car.

“Where is your car?” asked Steve as he looked around for Danny’s familiar vehicle. 

“It’s in the auto shop. I have a loaner today,” and with that he remotely unlocked the doors for Kono and Chin to climb in.

Danny started to walk towards the car when he realized Steve was rooted to the spot. So he wandered back to his partner to see what was wrong. It was potentially a fatal mistake as Steve grabbed him and thrust him hard up against the nearest wall. Steve used his body weight to keep his shorter, soon to be ex friend, in check and placed one hand threateningly around his throat and the other next to his head. Of course being taller he blocked out any view of Daniel and that was unfortunate because to anyone passing by it certainly didn’t look like Steve was attacking Danny.

“What’s your problem?” Danny squeaked as Steve leaned in close to his nemesis.

“You’re my problem. You parked in my spot?” He growled as his breath graced Danny’s ear. “ _Everyone_ knows that’s my spot.” 

“Doesn’t have your name on it honey so it’s up for grabs,” Danny huffed back.

Steve tightened his grip just enough to make it harder for Danny to catch his breath. “Are you deliberately trying to piss me off?

“Hey I promised to back off kissing, brushing, poking and touching. Don’t blame me if…” he stopped talking mainly because it was getting harder to do so but also because something else was hard and it wasn’t him.

“Well you don’t have to worry I’m not going to kiss you,” the strapping ex-SEAL whispered as he leaned more heavily against his partner.

“Don’t have to,” Danny croaked. “You’re touching and it feels good.”

“That’s right _I’m_ touching you. Tables are turned now _partner._ ”

“Yeah it’s a real flag pole moment,” croaked a breathless Danny.

Suddenly Steve’s brain caught up with his body and he realized he was as hard as a rock. He wasn’t sure how to extricate himself from the situation without looking like a complete idiot and so remained transfixed to the spot as he mentally thought of Siberian winters, polar bears and broccoli.

It was at that moment that a group of workers walked past the two men and they obviously took the situation before them at face value. The position Danny and Steve were in made them look more like lovers than adversaries. Consequently the men endured whistles and calls like, ‘get a room’ or ‘save it for later ladies.’

Steve briefly laid his head on Danny’s shoulder. _This can’t be happening,_ he thought. Yes the day was turning out worse than yesterday and that’s saying something and it wasn’t even 1000 hours yet. 

“This is your fault,” he growled as he finally released his prey. 

“Seems to me like I was the victim here,” Daniel replied as he stretched his neck to get the kinks out and straightened his attire.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Get a clue Daniel. You started this and I’m finishing it. First you kiss me and then you take my car spot and now you make me look like an idiot, outside our office no less. I think I have the right to knock some sense into you.”

Daniel laughed. “No-one is making you look like an idiot; you’re doing it all by yourself. Anyway those guys probably think we’re lovers and that you were just kissing me. It was the heat of the moment Steve and people don’t give a damn as long as it doesn’t affect them. We’ll be office gossip for an afternoon and nothing more than an afterthought by tonight,” he explained as he tried to iron out the wrinkles of Steve’s shirt.

“You’re touching me.”

“Get over it. You either stand here, do algebra in your head and calm down if you get my drift while I cover you from prying eyes,” he nodded to the rest of the team near the car. “Or you can wander on over to Kono and Chin and explain what you were doing with me and why you have a hard on. Your choice pal. If I were you I’d go for door number one.”

“Fine,” Steve agreed.

“Okay,” Danny replied happily. “So how are you doing?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

“I hate you,” hissed Steve as he finally gained some control over his body and emotions.

“It’s a fine line between love and hate Steve. You good to go?”

Steve nodded and strode to the car without a further word.

Chin and Kono were still trying to process the mind blowing scene they had just witnessed.

“Was he kissing Danny?” Kono had asked her cousin.

“Yep. Devoured him,” Chin replied as he replayed the spectacle in his head. 

“Should they be doing that here,” Kono whispered.

“Probably not but it’s out there now and everyone will know by lunch time anyway.”

“Wow they’re brave.”

“Suicidal more like it,” Chin muttered as he climbed into the back seat of the car.

The look on Steve’s face was enough to stave off questions from the back seat brigade when he entered the car but they both knew what is seen cannot be unseen. It was the elephant in the room and someone was going to have to acknowledge it eventually.

Danny climbed into the driver’s seat and without a word set the car on the road.

Kono went to ask the obvious question but Chin wisely put a hand over her mouth. He knew what she was about to do and now was neither the time nor the place, “Cuz don’t poke the bear,” he warned in hushed tones and thankfully she understood. 

***************************************

 **Part 3** – _You Gotta Stick It Out There and Not Be Afraid To Get It Cut Off_

They had only been driving a few minutes when Steve realized they were not heading to Hickam Base. 

“Daniel you’re going the wrong way.”

“Oh did I miss that left turn at Albuquerque?” Danny casually asked as he continued on his current heading.

“You’re on the wrong road,” Steve shouted.

“And you’re on the wrong track,” Danny remarked. 

Steve ignored the innuendo. “Turn the car around now!” 

“Not in this lifetime,” he replied with equal fervor.

“Daniel!” 

“Steven!” Daniel mimicked.

Steve lunged for the wheel. “Pull over now,” he demanded.

Danny blocked the attack by belting Steve’s hands away in a frenzied counter-offensive, yelling, “Back off! “I’m driving, so keep your hands to yourself and sit in your seat like a normal person.”

Steve sat back. “Oh that’s rich. Keep my hands to myself. So you can touch me but I can’t touch you? Is that it?” He seethed.

Danny rolled his eyes, “Grow up Steven.”

“How about you stop playing games? At least I want to do the job we were sent to do.”

“And who said that I don’t want to do the job?” asked Danny.

“We’re the Governor’s task force on crime Daniel and we have responsibilities,” Steve reminded his partner. “So since the job isn’t in this direction then I think I’m justified in questioning your intentions. If you’re truly committed to this job then stop the car and let me drive.”

“No.”

“Daniel stop the vehicle now.”

“No.” Danny reiterated.

Steve threw his head back and mentally started counting backwards from one hundred in the hope that by the time he got to one he would be able to deal with Danny’s insubordination. However, by the time he hit ninety he couldn’t take it anymore. “Okay please tell me why you’re going this way?”

Danny shrugged. “You want to know why?”

“Yes I want to know why and damn it I think I’m entitled to know why you have chosen to ignore a direct order.”

“Well Steven, I’m not in the Navy so you don’t get to order me around in that way. That aside you are my boss as well as my partner so I am happy to accompany you wherever you deem we are needed. Now you said we have a job to do and do it we will after our detour.”

“Daniel I’m not interested in whatever you think is more important than this job. I’m your boss and I say we go to the crime scene now.”

“Be patient, there’s something we _really_ have to do first.”

“Quit screwing around Daniel,” Steve shouted in desperation.

“No, you stop acting like a petulant child and listen up. You look like shit and if you really want to come off as being the Governor’s go-to-guy then at least shower, shave and change your clothes. Trust me, no-one is going to take you seriously if you look like you slept the night on a park bench. So I’m driving _you_ to _your_ place so _you_ can do just that.”

Steve had the dawning realization that Danny was trying to protect him but he still felt the need to protest albeit halfheartedly, “But the body…” 

“See here’s the funny thing about the deceased Steven. They are _dead_ , so they’re not going anywhere and this one is on a military base. So it has a better chance than most of staying put but if it does get up and run I’m sure someone with a big gun will hunt it down and kill it again. You do know that Zombies aren’t real right?” He added cheekily knowing it would irritate Steve even more.

The glare he received from Steve told him told him he had hit the spot and to tread cautiously. Of course Danny was never one to back away from a fight so he simply smiled and pressed on regardless of the consequences. “Look man, you look like crap. So I think you can spare a few moments to indulge in personal grooming don’t you?”

“I still hate you,” Steve grumbled.

“What did I tell you earlier Steven? It’s a fine line.”

Steve didn’t answer; instead he began banging his head against the side window.

All this time Kono and Chin had sat silently in the back, their heads turning from side to side with every exchange as they intently followed the conversation unfolding in the front seat. 

“What’s he doing?” mouthed Kono as she watched her boss have a tantrum.

Chin shrugged and mouthed back, “You’re a cop; you work it out.”

Danny looked in the rear vision mirror and glared at the two like they were wayward children; they caught his message loud and clear and looked out their respective windows in silence not daring to cross Danny and exacerbate the situation. Right now all Danny wanted to do was get Steve cleaned up and back on the job without any comments from the peanut gallery.

They pulled up at Steve’s place and before Danny had even turned off the engine Steve was out of the car and storming inside. Danny watched him go and then turned to the other two.

“Okay, no more whispers or comments; you two are not helping an already bad situation. I am not going to go into details about what is going on and I know you both probably have your own opinions but keep them to yourself. All you need to know is that he is _not_ having a breakdown, he has _not_ lost his edge but he _is_ dog tired and probably hasn’t eaten in a while. I accept that this is _all_ my fault, so give me a chance to clean up the mess. In the meantime please just butt out and shut up and hopefully he will back on track before we get to the crime scene.”

Chin and Kono looked at each other and nodded. “You got it, okay,” they replied apologetically to Danny.

“Thanks guys. Give us a minute will you? Just hang around here, we won’t be long.”

Danny didn’t wait for an answer; he got out of the car and headed after Steve. As he walked to the house he sighed wearily. He simply couldn’t understand what was going on in Steve’s head. It was just a kiss, so why was Steve acting so irrationally? 

At least Chin and Kono would cut Steve a break today and that gave Danny time to sort out the chaos he had created and get his partner back on track. 

He headed upstairs to check that Steve was having a shower but instead he found the guy sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

*****************************

While Danny and Steve were inside, Chin and Kono got out of the car to stretch their legs.

“He’s right you know,” Chin said.

“What do you mean?” Kono asked as she stared at the house waiting for the two men to return.

“Well if it was you or I having a bad day we would support each other and cut the other a little slack but all we’ve done is make pointless comments and whisper behind his back. Not cool cuz.”

“Yeah you’re right but its Steve and he’s…I don’t know…superhuman or something and then suddenly today he seems…”

“Like one of us? Vulnerable? Exposed? Come on Kono the man can have one bad day and trust me, if he or Danny wants us to know what’s going on they’ll tell us. That’s assuming something is going on,” added Chin.

“I hear you but you saw them at the office and Steve had said that Danny knew why he had had a bad night. Come on you know as well as I do that _something_ is going on.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Let’s wait and see.”

“Okay I’ll wait until they say something but why are they taking so long now? Guys just don’t take that long,” Kono mused out loud.

Chin looked at her, “Far be it for me to say but if the guy you’re dating is too quick then maybe you need to find a new man.”

Kono rolled her eyes. “Very funny.” 

Chin squinted in the mid-morning sun and sighed, “You’re right though, they are taking a while. I hope they’re not arguing in there, we have a job to do and time’s getting away. Maybe we should go see if they want us to do some ground work prior to getting to the base.”

“You want me to go ask them?” Kono offered, happy to have something constructive to do.

“Danny did ask us to stay in the car,” Chin reminded her. 

“I know but as you said the clock’s ticking and maybe we should be doing something; at least let the base authorities know we’re on the way.”

“Ok, but that’s Steve’s call so yes go check.”

She raced off towards the house.

“Kono tread carefully,” he warned.

She nodded and hurried up to the front door. The men had left it open so she paused at the door and knocked. When she didn’t get an answer she called out to them, “Steve? Danny?” 

She thought she heard one of them call her name, “Where are you guys?” she replied.

The sound of muffled voices filtered down to her and so she headed upstairs to find the men.

What she failed to realize was that neither Steve nor Danny had heard her as they were currently engaged in a rather heated conversation.

She caught more of their discussion as she climbed the stairs like when Steve said, Danny had made him look like a fool and Danny replied with “Come on Steven you can’t be that naive, of course Kono and Chin know what’s going on. Kono even asked me at the office if you and I had slept together.”

As she neared the top of the stairs she heard Danny say, “Look man we’ve got this one covered if you need some time out?” That was followed by Steve telling Danny to go away and Danny replied that he couldn’t because “…I like you…a lot. I didn’t kiss you to stir you up but I’m definitely not sorry I kissed you. Besides you needed kissing badly.”

 _I knew something was going on between them,_ she thought giddily.

Suddenly there was a loud thump and Kono sprinted up to the remaining stairs to see what had happened and arrived just in time to see Steve push Danny up against a wall. The taller man was pressed up against his partner; hips grinding shamelessly against the other man’s body.

She stood there mesmerized and then quickly stepped back out of sight, realizing the men hadn’t called her and worse didn’t even know she was there. From her vantage point Kono saw Danny throw his head back and groan with pleasure.

“Is this what you want Danny?” Steve asked as he kissed along Danny’s jaw.

“It’s what you…need…Steve,” Danny croaked out as he tried to keep some control. 

Steve didn’t reply as he plundered Danny’s mouth and Danny took it all and responded eagerly.

The men vied for dominance as they attacked each other desperately.

There was no denying how hot they looked to Kono but finally common-sense and self-preservation kicked in and she silently and quickly fled to the safety of the car before her voyeurism was discovered.

***********************************

Chin was mildly surprised to see Kono running towards him, “They going to be much longer?” he asked as he casually leaned against the side of the car.

“Get in the car,” she ordered. “Quick, just get in.”

“What? Why?” and then with horror dawning he asked, “Kono what did you do?” His tone laced with accusation as he climbed into the vehicle.

Kono was in the car and sitting unobtrusively in the back seat by the time she answered him “Nothing.”

Although Chin didn’t buy her ‘Little Miss Innocent’ routine, he was curious to know what was going on. “Well what are they doing?”

She shook her head to emphasize her words, “Nothing much.”

“Did you talk to them?” he asked.

“No.”

“Well did they talk to you? Did they even see you?” The way she bolted from the house certainly looked like she had been told to get out.

“No and I don’t think so,” and it was the truth because both men had their eyes closed as they fell into their passionate kiss. So there was no way they could have seen her and probably less likely that they would have heard her leave. They were too caught up in each other.

“Okay, but you saw them right?”

“Yes. Yes I did.” She said, her head nodding emphatically.

For Chin the conversation was like pulling teeth and it was starting to really frustrate him. “Well are they coming?” 

Kono bit her lip and clasped her hands together tightly, “Should be soon,” and from where she had been watching the men, she figured they certainly should have by now or her and Chin would be dealing with two extremely frustrated individuals. 

“Is it hot in here?” she asked as she fanned her face.

Chin frowned at her, “Cuz its Hawaii! We’re in the tropics. Of course the days are warm.”

Kono giggled nervously, “Right.”

 _God they’re so hot together. Why can’t I find someone like them?_ she thought with a sigh of frustration.

***********************************

Steve reluctantly broke the kiss and held Danny at arms’ length. 

“Okay, that was unexpected,” Danny remarked as he stared at Steve. 

Steve smiled a shy smile, “Yeah it was,” he admitted as he let go of Danny and stepped away.

“You okay?” Danny hesitantly asked. _Say yes. I dare you to say yes!_

Steve put his hands on his hips, took a deep breath and finally replied, “Yes.”

Danny beamed. _And we have a winner. Yes! Yes! YES!_ “Okay then.”

“I….” Steve began and suddenly he was lost for words. It had obviously just dawned on him what he had done.

Danny wasn’t sure what was going on in Steve’s head so he decided to play it neutral and acted like all was normal. “Listen, go have a shower and I’ll get you a coffee and a sandwich.”

Steve nodded and headed to the bathroom.

“When was the last time you ate by the way?” Danny called after him.

“Breakfast yesterday,” Steve yelled over the sound of running water.

 _At least he found his voice. That’s a good sign._ “Okay so I’ll make it a big one then,” he called back.

Danny began to whistle while he made Steve something to eat. “He kissed me,” Danny said quietly. “He kissed me and it was G-double O-D, good. Yeah!” 

To say Danny was ecstatic was an understatement. While he didn’t know what the kiss meant it was more than he could have hoped for. When he had told Steve he liked him he had been honest. It’s not that Danny made a habit of doing guys but sometimes, okay rarely, he met someone who simply took his breath away and McGarrett was one of those men. 

Steve was all boom, boom, pow. He had smoldering good looks and killer instincts but he also reeked of worldly innocence and…well…he looked like he could do with a good drilling. It made Danny hard just thinking about him.

Did he want a relationship with Steve? He wasn’t sure. He had been running on instinct the last two days but he figured that if he had a chance to take this, whatever this was, further, then he wouldn’t turn the opportunity down. However, he did know that he wouldn’t hurt Steve because the guy was fragile in ways that weren’t obvious. For instance the kiss yesterday had just about emotionally wrecked him so Danny wasn’t about to push for what he wanted if it meant he broke his friend. Right now though he tried to keep his emotions in check and see what the rest of the day brought. Meanwhile he busied himself in the kitchen while he waited for Steve to finish up.

Steve managed to shower and dress in only a few minutes and stood quietly watching Danny in the kitchen. 

Danny turned around with coffee and sandwich to go, “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough,” Steve replied as he walked into the kitchen.

“Here eat,” Danny ordered as he handed over the sandwich. “And don’t say I don’t do anything for you.”

Steve happily ate while Danny admired the view. 

“You feel better?” Danny asked as he tried to gauge Steve’s state of mind. 

“I’m clean and dressed. So yes I do,” But then he gave Danny a guarded look, “As for the other,” he paused. “Danny I really don’t want to talk about it right now. We have a job to do, let’s get it done.”

“Okay, I accept that but you do know you kissed me and did the bump and grind?” _Please don’t make out that it didn’t happen._

“Yes I know.” Steve replied as he took another mouthful of food. “We’re even now so let it go.”

“We’re so not even. I only kissed you. I think we both know you took it to the next level.”

“Danny not now,” Steve pleaded.

Danny threw his hands into the air in frustration. “Let it go he says.” Danny poked Steve’s chest. “I’m still hard,” he admitted.

“Have a cold shower,” Steve muttered between mouthfuls of food. 

“Very funny. By the way I like your technique.”

“Thanks.”

“So…?”

“Let it go Danny,” Steve repeated but he didn’t sound too committed to the idea.

“Can I poke you?”

“Only with your finger,” he replied as he inhaled the aroma of the coffee.

“Can we negotiate terms?” Danny pressed.

“Are we talking about poking or kissing?”

“You forgot the grinding. So will there be more of the same?” Danny tentatively asked.

Steve looked Danny in the eye, “Honestly?”

Danny nodded. He needed to know if he had a chance.

“I don’t know. Can we leave it at that for the moment? This isn’t the time to discuss personal issues, we need to get going,” Steve stressed as he headed out the door.

Danny knew Steve was right but it frustrated him just the same. He took a breath, centered himself and followed his partner to the car as he uttered quietly, “We will discuss this before the day is done Mr McGarrett, we will discuss it.”

Steve certainly felt much better after a shower and some food, more like his old self as he confidently strode out the door. “Thanks for waiting guys,” he told Chin and Kono as he joined them in the car.

“No problems,” Chin replied amicably, looking sideways at Kono.

“Amazing what you can do in a few minutes,” Danny added as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

Kono’s eyes grew large. _I knew it,_ she thought. _And in less than fifteen minutes too. Typical, guys are so quick._ She could sense Chin’s glance but tried not to look at him as she replayed the memory of the two men together over and over in her head.

***************************************

 **Part 4** \- _If You're Not Gonna Pull The Trigger, Don't Point The Gun._

They left the crime scene somewhat quicker than they had anticipated which was good really, considering the nature of the case and the return of Steve’s bad mood.

“You think this is funny Daniel?” Steve ranted. “We’re the Governor’s special task force investigating serious crime on these islands and yet we were just tasked with recovering a sex toy.”

There are days when it’s wiser to stay in bed and let the world just pass you by and today was definitely one of those days for Steve McGarrett. The day had lurched from one disaster to another culminating in the job from hell. Admittedly initial reports indicated that a body had fallen from an aircraft. However, by the time they arrived at the scene it had been established that the victim was in fact a five foot five, raven haired 38C-24-36 mannequin or more correctly it was a life-sized silicone sex doll destined for some weirdo on the mainland. Worse still was that Steve had to deal with the next of kin; well he was sort of the next of kin. The guy made the thing and that was just plain disturbing, especially when he described her as a voluptuous and curvaceous beauty. Steve found this hard to believe since said doll had become a multiple amputee after its fall from the faulty cargo hold of an aircraft high above the hangers at Hickam Air Force base.

 _I’m not that desperate. I am not that desperate,_ he repeated over and over in his head as he scurried to the car having declared the Five-0’s job done. “It’s just wrong Danny,” he huffed.

On the other hand Danny thought the situation was priceless. “Come on Steve it’s a little bit funny. I mean how often to do you see that sort of thing? Anyway no-one knew it was a doll and since everything fell on federal property we were obligated to determine if said items were in fact luggage inadvertently dropped from a great height or the latest terrorist plot to blow up military establishments by rigging pleasure devices to come and then go off, in a less traditional way of course.” Danny was still laughing as he climbed in to the car. “I keep telling you Steven, lots of lube or a cold shower is a cheaper, less creepy alternative.”

“The whole thing is weird if you ask me.” Kono said. “You know the designer told me that he makes them with a detachable vagina and they can come, pardon the pun, with a pelvic thruster motor at an additional cost.”

Steve’s eyes bulged out of his head as he spun around to look at Kono, who was sitting in the back seat. 

“Oh that’s just nasty,” Danny sniggered. “Really? Wow!”

Chin just shook his head and laughed, “Cuz way too much information.”

Kono rolled her eyes. “What? It’s not like he’s talking about me. It’s a doll guys and yes it’s bizarre but face it, how many people are that desperate or can even afford it? Those things can cost over six thousand dollars. Sex shouldn’t cost that much.”

“And if it does cost then at least let it be with a human,” Danny added with cheeky grin.

The others laughed and continued to discuss the merits of sex toys and the desperation of men who can’t find pleasure in the customary way. However, Steve wasn’t interested. He didn’t think the situation was funny and he especially didn’t want a detailed discussion about men who can’t get laid or the removable bits of a sex doll. Instead he fumed and fidgeted while Danny drove them back to the office.

They had almost reached their destination when Steve suddenly asked, “Daniel could you please drop me at my car.”

“Of course Steven and that would be where, exactly?” 

“Well as you are aware it’s not in my regular parking spot so please take the second to the right and straight on till morning,” he replied with exaggerated geniality.

“As you wish,” Daniel said with equal decorum and he could have let Steve’s complaint about the parking space drop, except Danny was like a dog with a bone and he was going to gnaw on it until it was done and buried. So he added “…and you do know that to get the good parking spaces at work you need to get in early right?”

Steven nodded his head in that way that said ‘I hear you and now I’m going to kill you.’ In a cold and even tone he replied, “And you need to get out of my face.”

“Oh that’s funny Steven, because that is so not what you wanted earlier today.”

“Pull over,” Steve demanded.

Danny obliged. With a screech of brakes he stopped in the middle of the street and despite traffic piling up behind them and horns blaring he ignored it all and with a wave of his hand casually said, “You want out?”

Steve stared him in the eye and replied, “I want out.”

“Your wish is my command,” Daniel replied.

Steve swung open the door and stormed off into the melee around them without a backwards glance.

Chin and Kono had watched the two men trade insults with a growing concern but as Steve fled the vehicle Chin was left to ask the obvious question. “What the hell was that all about?” 

“Oh ‘Stormin’ Norman’ is having a bad day,” replied Danny as he drove off ignoring the insults and hand gestures from the frustrated drivers behind him. 

“Wow and this is what he’s like after sex,” Kono remarked with a shake of her head. 

Danny spun his head around and stared mouth agape at Kono. “Sex? When did he have sex?”

While the conversation had taken a sudden turn in to uncharted territory, Chin was more interested in sudden impacts and shouted, “Watch the road Danny. Car!”

Daniel swerved out of the way of an oncoming vehicle.

“You had sex,” Kono continued. Now that she had admitted that she knew more than she should have, she jumped in boots and all. “I saw you, well not the sex part with you but you were heading in that direction.”

“What did you just say?” He shouted at Kono. “What did she just say?” Danny screamed at Chin. 

Chin shrugged and continued to play navigator for his distracted driver who was too busy talking to the back seat passenger and not watching the road.

“I didn’t have sex,” Danny yelled. “Anyway I thought you said Steve had sex.”

“He did, you did…together.”

“No we didn’t!” Danny emphatically replied.

“Yes you did,” Kono reminded him, surprised that the boys’ hot encounter earlier today was now a distant if not forgotten memory to Danny. “No wonder he’s upset if you think it wasn’t important.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t important, I simply said we didn’t have sex.”

Chin’s voice cut through the discussion, “Truck!”

Danny swung the vehicle back to his side of the road, again.

Danny regained a modicum of composure and turned to Kono to resume their discussion. “Where did we have this sex? Geez how quick do you think we are for that matter?”

Kono smiled, “I think you’re like all guys and you come and snore in the same breath.”

“Sweetheart you have to find yourself a new boyfriend,” Danny suggested. “So where and when did this infamous liaison take place?” Danny was not as concerned about Kono’s revelations now as he knew he hadn’t any sex with Steven, ever, so he could easily deflect this conversation with a bit of careful wording and less emotion.

“Today! You know when we took Steve home to get changed.”

“No we didn’t,” Danny calmly stated. “Besides how would you know? You and Chin were in the car.”

From Danny’s point of view that was the end of it. Nothing more to say and case closed.

“Wow you had sex this morning in less than fifteen minutes?” Chin was surprised. “Man you guys need to work on your technique.”

Danny winced. “I have great technique.”

“Wish we could say the same for your driving,” stated Chin with the resignation of man who’s life had flashed before his eyes and he was about to meet to his fate.

Danny snapped his attention back to the road just in time to see that they were heading for the beach. “Oh shit,” He screamed as he regained control and tried to concentrate on one thing at a time…the sex thing.

“Steven and I did not have sex this morning,” Danny shouted, his attempts at a calm conversation fading fast. “And I repeat you weren’t even in the house so how would you know?”

Kono hesitated and finally admitted. “I thought…”

“We thought,” Chin chimed in.

“Right _we_ thought,” she pointed to Chin to stress their collective perspective, “That you guys were taking a while and that you might want us to contact the base…you know tell them we’re on our way or something…” she trailed off as she saw the look on Danny’s face.

“You were watching?” He screamed.

“Not intentionally… and I did knock,” she stressed.

“Knock on what? Fresh air?”

“I called out too,” she added apologetically.

“Well I, we, didn’t hear you.” 

“You called my name. Well I thought I heard my name,” she replied in her defense.

“TREE!” shouted Chin.

Danny quickly averted disaster, before continuing to clear up the situation with Kono. “Steve and I were talking, okay!”

“And there’s no room for talking when _you’re_ driving. I choose life and so should you. You want to talk to Kono then pull over,” demanded Chin. “I’ll drive so you and Kono clear this whole thing up.”

‘Fine.” Danny reluctantly agreed as stopped the car and moved to the passenger seat so Chin could take over the job of driving. “We were _simply_ talking,” Danny reiterated to Kono once he was safely settled in the passenger seat. “Just talking! Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Arguing more like it,” Kono corrected him.

“No, we were in a heated conversation about…the team.”

“Then why did he push you up against a wall?”

“You saw that?” Danny’s voice went up an octave.

“A little,” Kono admitted.

“How little is a little,” Danny tentatively asked.

“Well you were pinned against the wall and he kissed you and was grinding…” 

“He was doing what to you?” A stunned Chin asked as he turned to towards Danny.

“Red light” yelled Danny and Kono in unison as Chin almost plowed them into a horde of tourists crossing the road.

“Sorry,” said Chin as he refocused on the road.

“Okay! OKAY!” Danny scrubbed a hand over his face. _This is so not okay_ he thought as he frantically wondered how Steve would cope with this revelation. “So you saw us but I can’t say it enough we did not have sex. Nothing else happened except that he got changed and I made him a sandwich and coffee.”

“Some people smoke a cigarette after sex,” Chin commented as he finally pulled the car to a stop at the parking lot of their office building.

Danny stared at Chin in confusion, “You smoke?” he queried.

“No I don’t.” 

Danny shook his head at the non sequitur. “Okay well Steve doesn’t smoke either,” Danny informed the man.

“Of course he doesn’t. It’s coded in his DNA to be perfect. Smoking would make him imperfect and the McGarretts’ are never imperfect,” Chin sagely told the others.

“Yeah well emotional stuff gets to him.” Danny sighed as he thought about how bent out of shape Steve was at the moment.

“We noticed,” said Kono.

“So you’re going to fix him, right!” Danny caught Chin’s tone and he knew it wasn’t a request.

**************************************

Danny accepted that he couldn’t let the weekend pass without clearing up the mess he had made. So he headed over to Steve’s place and simply walked inside without any fanfare just as Steve wandered out of the kitchen, towel slung low on his hips and water dripping down his chest.

“Wow, dinner and a show,” said Danny as he took in the sight.

Steve glared at his partner. “Haven’t I told you to knock?”

“My hands were full,” he replied as he lifted up takeout Chinese and a six pack of beer.

“Go away!”

“I don’t think so Steven,” Danny said as he put the food and drinks on the table.

“Daniel I am not interested in what you’re selling.”

“Really? I didn’t see you push me away yesterday and you started it all this morning. So my guess is what I’ve got, you do want,” he said with a wink. 

“GO AWAY DANIEL!” Replied an angry Steve as he pushed past the man and headed upstairs.

“Can’t do that Steven,” Danny stated as he followed him to the bedroom.

“Really?”

“Really!”

“What? You don’t think I wouldn’t hesitate to throw you out?” 

“You had your chance downstairs and yet look where we are.” Danny’s arm swept around the room and pointed at the bed. “No Steven, I think that you like the dance.” He advanced on his partner. “I think you want me to stay. The question is how far do you want to take this?”

“Don’t flatter yourself Daniel,” Steve said as he took a step away from Danny and attempted to act normally by pulling on a tee-shirt. He faltered however as he went to remove the towel. “Personal space. Do you mind?”

“Not at all; I like the view.” Danny smirked at Steve daring him to remove the towel.

Steve hesitated so Danny took the initiative. “Let me help you,” and before Steve could react Danny removed the towel and pushed him onto the bed.

Steve never spoke nor did he try to stand. He just sat there, half naked with his arms braced to keep himself upright as he waited for Danny to do something.

Danny threw some condoms and lube on the bed next to Steve, “You were a boy scout. You know what they say ‘be prepared’…might not need them but hey, would hate to miss out on some fun because we didn’t have them.”

With eyes wide Steve stared at the items and visibly paled.

While Danny noted Steve’s look he decided to push on and see where they ended up. _In bed I hope,_ he happily thought but he also knew that he needed to take this slowly and carefully because Steve was an unpredictable guy and this could just as easily end badly. So with eyes firmly set on Steve, he toed off his shoes, removed his socks and began to unbutton his shirt.

All the while Steve stayed rooted to the spot and it was only the hunger that began to flare in his eyes and the swelling of his cock that gave Danny any insight into what was going on in his partner’s head.

So Danny decided now was as good a time as any to deal with what had happened between and more importantly why it had happened. “See Steve here’s the thing. I think you need to have some serious mind blowing, toe curling sex, but you’re worried that since your girlfriend dumped you and because of the demands of your job your access to sex will now be non-existent. Except that deep down you know that you and I have this thing going on but you didn’t want to act on it because one, you had a girlfriend and two, you’re my boss. So when Cat dumped you, your subconscious took over and sent me that text. You wanted me to know that you were a free agent and that I was welcome to act on my feelings. I also think that you want someone to take control. You spend so much of your day telling everyone what to do, that for once you wanted someone else to come in and make the choices for you.” Danny undid his pants and slowly eased them down. “You could have thrown me out last night. You could have had me transferred today for inappropriate behavior or insubordination but no you don’t do any of that. Instead you told me you weren’t gay, that flagpole ceremonies make you hard and tonight instead of kicking my ass onto the beach you all but lead me to the bedroom and stood there in a towel waiting to see what I would do. Steven I think that the only thing standing between you and what you want is your desire for me to take charge.” A now naked Danny sauntered over to the bed. “So are we going to do this?” He asked as he rubbed his erect shaft.

Steve looked from Danny’s weeping cock to his face and back again as he slumped back on the bed in anticipation.

“Yo super-SEAL? You in there?” Danny asked surprised by the man’s lack of communication. “A grunt will suffice.”

“Danny I…”

Then it dawned on him what the problem was. “You’ve never done this before have you?” Danny asked. He had a fleeting thought that maybe he had been too pushy. “Okay. So let’s start at the beginning, do you want to do this?”

“I’m lying here half naked and hard and I haven’t run screaming out the door so what do you think?”

 _Nothing is ever simple with this guy. He wants it but hasn’t done it. You can’t rush this sort of thing…okay you can rush it but I’m not that sort of guy._ “Okay so sex 101 states that cherry asses need a bit of care and I am not about to pop yours…” 

“You can’t leave me like this?” Steve shrieked.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Has all the blood in your brain pooled in your cock? Do I look like I want to leave? Feel that,” and he placed Steve’s hand on his cock and tried to stifle the moan as Steve cautiously stroked him. “I intend to come, not go,” he gasped. “So as I was about to say, I will not pop your cherry without some serious preparation and right now since we’re both hot and hard maybe we should just fool around. Get used to each other, experiment…we’ve got the whole weekend. Let’s make the most of it and see what comes if you get my drift.”

“I can do that,” Steve readily agreed as he pulled Danny down for a passionate kiss.

Danny eagerly responded and upped the ante by taking hold of Steve’s cock. 

“Oh god,” he moaned as Danny expertly pumped him.

“Just getting a feel for the lay of the land,” Danny claimed breathlessly as he rubbed his thumb over the slit on Steve’s cock, spreading pre-cum around the head. “Feels better when someone else touches you doesn’t it?” He whispered in Steve’s ear knowingly.

“Harder,” begged Steve and Danny obliged.

He knew the first time would be fast but they had all night and all weekend to do more. Right now Danny was enjoying the sight of Steve, head thrown back, breath ragged and hips thrusting in time to his strokes. 

Danny could tell Steve was close. “Let go,” He told him as he stepped up the pace. “Come on you want this, you want us. Come for me Steve. Show me what you’ve got,” he ordered.

Steve didn’t need much encouragement and with a shout he came, ribbons of come bursting from his cock.

“Oh god,” Danny cried out as the sight of Steve lying there spent and breathless because of him was too much and he too exploded with a shout before falling onto the bed next to Steve. “Look Mum no hands,” he giggled.

“Don’t speak.”

Danny turned his head to look at Steve, “What you don’t speak after sex? Why can’t I speak?”

“Danny shut up.”

“I bet you don’t cuddle either.”

“Oh god!” Steve groaned as the thought of holding Danny close again made his flaccid cock stir.

“You ready for round two already?” Danny asked as he noticed Steve’s cock jump.

“Danny I swear I will…”

“What?” Danny rolled on to his side to face Steve. “You’ll do what?”

Steve turned his head to face his partner. “Do you think we got it out of our system?” Steve asked. “It wasn’t supposed to feel this good.” 

“Honestly?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re like a drug.” Danny’s hand drifted slowly down Steve’s chest. “One taste and I’m hooked.”

“You haven’t tasted me yet,” Steve said with a grin.

“True but we have two whole days and nights and I have plans for you.”

“I like the sound of that.”

***************************************

 **Epilogue** \- _Don’t bother running, you will only die tired._

Danny whistled as he wandered into the office.

“Someone’s happy for a Monday morning,” Chin quietly commented to Kono. “Hopefully this means they fixed things between them.”

“Scary stuff last week; I don’t want to go through that again,” Kono agreed.

“Wonder where Steve is?” Danny asked rhetorically as he looked around the office. “He’s late again.”

Not two minutes later, in thundered McGarrett. “Daniel, my office, now!” He roared.

“And good morning to you too boss,” Chin muttered as he crossed his arms and leant against the table to watch the latest flare up between the men. “I was really hoping they had moved past this sort of thing.”’

Kono dug in her bag for some M&M’s and offered them to Chin. “I think it’s their foreplay,” she said as she joined him at the table to enjoy the interplay between the two men.

“You hollered?” Danny asked as he followed Steve in the office and placed a large envelop on the desk.

“Shut the door.”

Danny grinned. They had been down this road before. “Oh come on.” He nodded towards Chin and Kono, “they can hear us you know.” 

“I don’t care,” grumped Steve.

“Is that an ‘I don’t care’ open the door or an “I don’t care’ close the door because I need to get this right or you will be upset and that wouldn’t do at all.”

“Don’t patronize me and shut the damn door.”

With a flourish Danny closed the glass door. “Fine the door is shut. Now what’s wrong with you?”

“You know full well what’s wrong?”

“Are we talking carpet burns, excessive tiredness or the fact that I wouldn’t go all the way because your virgin ass needs to get used to my throbbing rod.”

************************************

That comment was well and truly heard by Chin and Kono. 

“Told you they would sort themselves out eventually,” Chin said with a proud smile.

“I agree. This is foreplay and next they’ll be looking for a closet to disappear into. I love my job,” she chirped.

************************************

“Oh please!” Steve scoffed but added. “And Danny not in the office,” he warned as a blush slowly crept up his cheeks when he noticed Chin and Kono unashamedly watching them.

“Eyes here,” Danny demanded as he drew Steve back to what he was saying. “Why not in the office? Come on Steven I know you’ve entertained the desk fantasy before now. By the way do you get off on being caught because this is a very transparent office? You’re one kinky SEAL.”

“Stop it,” Steve hissed as he suddenly sat down behind the desk and tried to compose himself.

“So what’s your problem?”

“As if you don’t know.”

Danny just smiled. He did indeed know what was wrong. “What can I say? I was in early and as you know you have to be in early if you want the good parking spaces.”

“It’s mine Danny.”

“So take it out on my ass tonight.”

“Stop it!”

“Stop what?” Danny innocently enquired.

“I can’t stand up,” Steve whispered conspiratorially.

Danny leant in close, “Baby when I’m done with you, you won’t be able to sit down.”

Steve visibly swallowed and wriggled in his seat. 

“Cargo pants a little tight there partner?” Danny was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Hoping for some distraction Steve asked, “What’s in the envelope?” 

“Nothing important.”

“If it’s nothing important why can’t you tell me?”

“Why do you want to know?”

Steve shrugged, “Because you won’t tell me.”

“Why do you have to know everything?”

“Why can’t you just share?”

“I see so I should share this with you?”

Steve nodded.

“Fine open it.” Danny pushed the envelope towards Steve.

Steve looked like a kid at Christmas as he ripped opened the envelope, looked at the contents and burst out laughing.

“I’ve arranged to have this painted on your parking space today. I’m sure once they read this no-one will park there…even me!”

The sign said, _Reserved. Don’t bother running, you will only die tired._

Steve beamed from ear to ear and Danny laughed. At least for the moment all was well in their world.

************************************

Chin and Kono watched the display of emotions on the men’s faces.

Chin smiled, “Looks like the hard part is over. They seem happy.”

“Isn’t the SEAL motto ‘the only easy day was yesterday’?” asked Kono.

Chin sighed. “Then may the gods have mercy on our souls.”

“I so agree,” Kono replied. “I so agree.”

**The End**


End file.
